Agencia de Detectives Paranormales
by Soreen Beilschmidt
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a la Agencia de Detectives Paranormales! Emil ha heredado el negocio de su tío Steilsson, decidido a mantenerlo abierto decide terminar con los casos en los que su tío trabajaba antes de su muerte. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá este humano dentro del mundo paranormal? -¿No te sientes afortunado de que solo tuviste que esperar 15 minutos?- AU
1. Nuevos protectores

**Personajes:**

 _Islandia_ \- Emil Steilsson  
 _Hong Kong:_ Xiang Wang  
 _Taiwan_ : Mei Wang  
 _China:_ Yao Wang  
 _Corea del Sur:_ Im Yong Soo  
 _Japón:_ Kiku Honda.  
 _Grecia:_ Heracles Karpusi.  
 _Turquía:_ Sadiq Annan  
 _Portugal:_ Paulo Da Silva.  
 _Liechtenstein:_ Lily Zwingli

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni el libro que leí y sobre el cual me inspire para hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **[1. Nuevos protectores]**_

 _-¿Hola?-_ Susurró una voz a través de la bocina del teléfono.

-…

 _-¿Alguien?-_ Susurró de nuevo el joven.

-Huh- huh- Contestó Xiang adormilado.

 _-Escuche, mi nombre es Emil y…_

-¿Qué hora es?- Interrumpió Xiang antes de bostezar.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Respondió de nuevo el chico.

-Muy temprano- Respondió Xiang.

 _-Como sea, necesito que…-_

-Demasiado temprano- Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Xiang se revolvió entre las sabanas, dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama y abrió un ojo para observar el reloj. _"3:15 am."_ Respiró profundamente antes de volver a dormirse. La luna llena estaba cerca, pronto saldrían a explorar el bosque como lo hacían cada 2 meses en busca de cazadores o humanos curiosos dentro de la tierra de la manada.

Y Xiang Wang, uno de los betas de la manada Wang, debía proteger y cuidar a los otros miembros.

Usualmente era contra lo que peleaba, aunque de vez en cuando debía arreglárselas para enfrentar vampiros, brujas, sirenas, trolls perdidos entre otros… Bienvenidos a Hetalia Word.

En opinión de Xing siempre le había parecido un nombre tonto, dado por los humanos tontos. Entre la población paranormal les agradaba llamarlo " _La Ciudadela"_ … pero ningún mapa lo mencionaba así que el nombre era invalido. _"La Ciudadela"_ era la parte del mundo humano que correspondía a la población paranormal y era aproximadamente la mitad de esta. Habitada por diversas especies paranormales, había límites entre algunas de ellas… y dentro de la organización de las mismas. Un ejemplo: Todos saben que los lobos y los vampiros no son los mejores amigos, pero los lobos se llevan mejor con las ninfas de los bosques y no es raro ver relaciones románticas entre ellos. Pero algunos aquerrales de vampiros no suelen llevarse bien con otros aquerrales de otros vampiros.

Para los humanos, turistear por algunos sitios de la ciudadela era como un honor dado solo a los grandes políticos, científicos (con restricciones) y millonarios. Pocos eran los sitios donde se permitía la estancia a los mismos. Era muy peligroso para un humano adentrarse a los territorios prohibidos.

Pero la manada Wang quedaba cerca de los límites de la misma, se podría decir que era la manada con más contacto al mundo de los humanos. Así que se podían ver a los pequeños lobos curiosos dentro del mundo humano. Aunque no eran los únicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emil observo la pantalla de su teléfono en shock, la noche estaba tan callada que debía de cuidar su respiración para no delatar su ubicación. Guardó su teléfono y continúo ascendiendo con cuidado por la escalera de aquel edificio.

Emil sabía que era mala idea ir solo… Pero no podía dejar a la chica… aunque fuera de los lobos.

Emil era un misterio para todo aquel que lo conociera… o a su tío, mejor dicho.

Los Steilsson era un apellido conocido por la población paranormal. Su tío era más que un fuerte vampiro, se consideraba que era un nexo entre las diferentes especies y que su magia era tan poderosa que lo llevó a su propia muerte.

Emil sabía que no era seguro salir de noche, pero hacía mucho que había dejado el miedo a la oscuridad. Llevaba sus cuchillos de combate hechos de topacio y moissanita atados a su cintura, tomó la fotografía de una pequeña niña y salió a las calles. Ajustó su abrigo y colocó la gorra sobre su cabello plateado, mientras caminaba sus botas hacían eco sobre el pavimento… hasta que llego a _"La Zona"._ Ese lugar estuvo prohibido para Emil y de hecho solo había estado una vez dentro.

Era un lugar con sitios de baile al aire libre, comida, prostíbulos y bares en cada esquina. Los señores de la mafia vivían es sitios así y el ambiente estaba lleno de suciedad y lujuria. Las extravagancias eran permitidas y obviamente no había límites, sin embargo había una cierta clase de orden.

-¿Identificación?- Le preguntó la pared de músculos en la entrada del bar " _Kernicterus"_

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo con voz suave.

-Identificación- Repitió- No eres más que un niño, regresa con tus padres y no les digas que quisiste entrar a este lugar.

Emil parpadeo y escuchó la risa de los demás formados en la enorme fila esperando su turno para entrar, él como no tenía tiempo fue directamente a la entrada. Suspiró y saco una pequeña tarjeta, la colocó en uno de los bolsillos del hombre y disimuladamente mostró su cuchillo de topacio. La pared de músculos se encogió de hombros y lo dejó entrar.

-No digas que no te lo advertí- Dijo detrás de él.

Asintió y entró confiando en sus pasos y en su vista, el sonido de la música era fuerte, aunque no demasiado, algunas especies paranormales tenían más desarrollados los sentidos. Emil como humano era indiferente a esto. Fue directamente a la barra y pidió un vaso de agua.

-¿Agua?- Repitió el barman- Definitivamente eres nuevo, nadie pide agua en este lugar.

-Siempre hay tiempo para las primeras veces- Respondió tomando el vaso con sus elegantes manos.

-¿Es una propuesta?- Respondió moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Depende de lo que busco- Susurró Emil después de tomar. El barman suspiró- Soy Eirikur, de la agencia de detectives Steilsson y buscó a alguien.

-Ambos sabemos que no es tu nombre real y no te culpo- El barman se inclinó hacia su cara y Emil pudo oler la menta en su aliento- También sabemos que nunca fue una agencia de detectives ¿verdad?- Y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

Emil se apartó y colocó su mano en el cuchillo. El barman sujeto su cabello en una colita baja.

-Tranquilo cachorro, no queremos iniciar nada ¿verdad?- Dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia el balcón con vidrio reforzado. A pesar de que no veía quien estaba allí, sabía que eran personas peligrosas… muy peligrosas. El barman tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y acercó su cara- No sabía que el viejo Steilsson había dejado a alguien a cargo.

Emil se encogió de hombros- Puedo estar mintiendo.

-De hecho, como el color de tus ojos, cualquiera puede saber que son pupilentes. Hagamos un trato.

-No- Contestó e intentó alejar su cara, pero el barman le sujetó.

-Tú me ayudas yo te ayudo-Dijo sonriendo-Mi nombre es Paulo Da Silva.

-Podrías mentir- Dijo Emil entremezclando sus respiraciones.

 _-"Ego testor"_ que mi nombre es Paulo Da Silva- Susurró seriamente mientras sus ojos cambiaban brevemente de color.

Emil dejó de respirar. _"Mierda. Latín, el lenguaje maldito. Este chico está desesperado"_

-Te creo Paulo, pero no te puedo decir mi nombre- Paulo lo observó con desesperación- Pero te puedo decir que mi tío me heredó el oficio.

Paulo se sorprendió.

-Ahora, estoy buscando a alguien- Emil se separó de él y sacó la fotografía, asegurándose de tapar con su cuerpo la vista de la ventana.

-La conozco, es una amiga cercana- Paulo sonrió, trazando con su dedo el contorno de la cara- ¿Sabes su nombre real?

-Si- Paulo sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Buscamos a la misma persona, te buscaré mañana- Dijo el barman depositando un beso en ambas mejillas.

Emil solo ocultó su cara avergonzada y tomó el resto del agua. El ruido de mesas rompiéndose y gritos llamó su atención.

-Es una pelea, personalmente pienso que es lo mejor de la noche- Dijo Paulo desatando su cabello- Deberías irte, ve por atrás pasa los baños, gira a la izquierda, entras en la cuarta puerta, cruzas la cocina y gira por los hornos, hallaras la salida de emergencia.

-Lo de emergencia es broma verdad, no creo que alguien llegue a esa jodida puerta.

-Pensé lo mismo así que solo sigue las flechas en el techo- Dijo antes de guiñar su ojo y brincar por la barra.

Una vez afuera Emil se desabrocho el enorme abrigo y se estremeció ante el aire frio que pegaba contra su camisa sudada. " _Detesto los bares"_

Caminó de regreso al edificio donde ahora vivía tras la muerte de su tío. El señor Steilsson era el dueño de la "Agencia de Detectives". Un pequeño negocio que servía de nexo entro las diferentes especies al resolver casos misteriosos y evitar las peleas paranormales, investigaba desapariciones y crímenes que ocurrían fuera de _"La zona"_ … o se suponía que esa era la intención. La verdad era que su tío investigaba lo que dejaba más dinero e incluso se decía que se encarga de encubrir algunos asesinatos. Lo que sabía Emil era que en el sótano las paredes estaban tapizadas con libros hasta el techo, había estanterías con diversos tubos y Emil pudo entrar cuando tenía 10 años. A los 15 años fue enviado a estudiar fuera y ahora 7 años después de encontraba en " _Casa"_

-¡Déjame!- Gritó una voz femenina desde un callejón. Emil se recargó contra la pared.

-Una Wang caminando sola ¿Crees que vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad?

-Mi hermano te destazara cuando se entere- Dijo la chica. Emil se asomó lo suficiente para observar como tres hombres sostenían a una chica de casi su edad. Ella lo miró unos momentos antes de seguir moviéndose para liberarse. Emil tomó unos de sus cuchillos y respiró profundamente, ella lo observó con pánico y negó con la cabeza; un chico contra 3 cambiaformas lobo, obviamente no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-¡Tu hermano pagara mucho por ti!- Dijo uno de ellos inyectando algo en su cuello.

La chica se desvaneció, la subieron a un carro negro y desaparecieron. Emil se acercó a donde estaban forcejeando anteriormente. Había veces en que se sentía inútil de ser un simple humano. Se agacho y recogió el bolso de la chica, rebusco entre sus cosas para encontrar la cartera.

" _Mei Wang… Bueno, maldición"_ Emil suspiró frustrado, no solo era parte de unas de las manadas más influyentes… era la hermana del alfa. Tomó su celular fue al primer número guardado como favorito, internamente deseo que no contestara el Alfa y mientras esperaba pensó en la sucedido esa noche _"Esta bien ¿Qué le voy a decir? Hola, soy Emil Steilsson y soy testigo del secuestro de la hermana del alfa Wang, no hice nada para ayudarla y por cierto soy humano"_ Suspiró y apagó el teléfono, tendría que pensar en algo… mientras tanto podía seguir el rastro de gasolina que había dejado el vehículo _"Muy inteligentes"_ pensó antes de cerrar su abrigo y comenzar a caminar.

Media hora más tarde encontró el carro abandonado con una rueda pinchada, rebusco en el vehículo de algo que le ayudara a descubrir donde tenían a la chica. Ya que estaba en una carretera recta era poco probable que regresaran por donde habían venido y de ninguna manera se meterían al bosque de _"La zona"_ cuando era de noche. Dos kilómetros más tarde dio con un viejo edificio, con las luces apagadas que gritaba por todas partes prostíbulo. Entró y atravesó las mesas y sillas abandonadas cubiertas por polvo, continuo hasta las escaleras y escucho voces.

-¡Te lo juró, es Mei Wang, la hermana menor de Yao!- Dijo una voz de hombre- Nadie nos vio… no te preocupes, no creo que despierte en un buen rato…- Y se alejó hasta que Emil que no podía escuchar nada.

Tomó el celular de Mei y comenzó a marcar…

Minutos más tarde de su intento fallido y de haber subido las escaleras se quedó en el primer pasillo que vio, la puerta del fondo estaba abierta y una tuene luz se escabullía por debajo _"Te encontré"_ pensó aliviado. Se retiró hasta que entró a una habitación, tomo el celular y lo intentó de nuevo.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Contestó la misma voz.

-Por favor, escucha antes de volver a colgarme- Susurró Emil.

 _-¿De nuevo tú? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó? O sea son casi las 5 am…_

-Mei Wang- Dijo rápidamente- ¿La conoces?

La voz del otro lado se quedó en silencio y entonces se escucharon ruidos en el fondo.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ Dijo totalmente despierto y con furia contenida en la voz.

-Soy un pupilo del señor Steilsson, Mei está secuestrada y…

 _-Si le haces daño, mis lobos te comerán vivo._

-No fui yo- Dijo un poco más alto- Solo fui testigo.

 _-¿Cómo que por que tendría que creerte?-_ Por los ruidos Emil sabía que el joven se estaba moviendo.

-Claro, voy a llamar para decirte que la secuestre y vengas por ella- Dijo sarcásticamente.

 _-Podría ser una trampa, una emboscada._

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero es tu hermana y está con ellos sola.

 _-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana?_

-¿No lo es?- Dijo Emil sorprendido- Oh bueno… yo… uhm…- Emil había revisado los contactos del teléfono, la mayoría tenían solo tres letras y algunos emojis, ese número era el único que contenía el apellido Wang.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa del otro lado- _Mi nombre es Xiang Wang, beta de la manada Wang y si te doy mi nombre real es porque tú me diste el tuyo, así que si se lo dices a una bruja yo haré lo mismo._

Emil sonrió, por fin estaba logrando algo.

 _-Ahora dime ¿Dónde tienen a mi hermana?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xiang apretó el volante en sus manos.

Esa tarde Mei había discutido con Yao, debieron adivinar que la chica no se quedaría obedientemente en su habitación… Pero ¿Ir a " _La Zona_ "? ¿En serio? El mismo sabía que era una tontería y siendo el menor de los Wang era de casi esperarse que fuese él que estuviese en esa situación.

-¡Ese el carro que te dijo el chico!- Dijo su primo emocionado- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-No lo dijo- Contesto otra voz en la parte trasera.

-Un pupilo de Steilsson, creí que era un mito que ese viejo secuestraba jóvenes para hacerlos "aprendices"… ¿Cuántos habrá?- Dijo el chico ignorando a los otros.

-Yong Soo, no creo que sea verdad…-

-Pero Kiku- Reclamó Yong Soo- ¿Entonces quien está a cargo de la agencia ahora?

Xiang suspiró mientras Kiku se disponía a decirle una teoría formada por él. Pero su molesto primo tenía razón ¿Quién estaba cargo del edificio del viejo Steilsson? Se rumoreaba que tenía tratos con demonios y brujas, que era un vampiro millonario excéntrico y los jóvenes que secuestraba los usaba como suministro de sangre. La comunidad paranormal del Este estaba sorprendida de que la agencia no se hubiese cerrado con su muerte y había varias teorías de quien era el heredero. Yao no dudo en mandar a sus mejores hombres cuando escucho las palabras "Mei", "Secuestro" y "Steilsson" en el mismo relato.

Xiang se reservó el dato de que su nombre era Emil.

Minutos más tarde vio como una de las caminatas de la manada comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, Kiku apretó su katana y Yong Soo cargó sus pistolas, aunque la mejor arma de ellos era su lobo. Era sospechoso el hecho de que Emil no le dijera que especie paranormal tenía a su hermana.

Estacionaron y continuaron a pie para evitar alertarlos con el ruido de los motores. Encontraron el edificio y entraron sigilosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No eres muy inteligente ¿verdad?- Susurró Mei cuando los dejaron solos.

-Se dice gracias- Dijo Emil intentando desatar sus manos, en el intento pateo dos cadáveres.

Después de haber terminado la llamada, regreso al pasillo donde pudo observar 4 hombres más. Emil golpeo accidentalmente una de las botellas abandonadas y ahora tras una fuerte pelea el resultado eran dos hombres muertos, otro herido y Emil secuestrado.

-Escucha, ellos me mantendrán viva porque quieren a mi hermano, pero a ti no te necesitan. Tendrías que haberte ido- Dijo ella acomodándose en el frio piso.

-¿Por qué no cambias a tu forma de lobo?- Ella rio un poco.

-Son 4 contra 1, además las esposas son de plata así que no puedo cambiar- Dijo antes de aspirar fuertemente- Y tú eres un humano que no puede romper una simple cuerda.

-El humano mató dos lobos- Dijo Emil y ella se quedó callada.

-Como sea, los escuche hablar de que a las 7:00 am vendrán más de ellos… tenemos como máximo 30 minutos para irnos.

Emil logró meter una mano en su bota para sacar una pequeña navaja, se desató e intentó abrir una de las ventanas.

-Estás loco, estamos en el tercer piso y un humano no sobreviviría a la caída.

-Deja de decir que soy un humano, ellos no se han dado cuenta- Dijo Emil observando el no oscuro cielo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Dijo ella con burla.

-Eso creo…- Dijo- ¿Conoces a Xiang Wang?

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, los ruidos de disparos y gruñidos sonaron por todo el lugar, Emil sonrió a Mei. Unos minutos más tardes la puerta se abrió y entro un joven con sus ropas ensangrentadas y un arma en cada mano.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Dijo apuntando a Emil.

-Soy un…

-Pupilo de ese vampiro Steilsson- Terminó Yong Soo emocionado- Amigo, tengo un montón de preguntas.

-¿Qué tal si primero liberas a tu prima?- Dijo Xiang entrando a la habitación con un manojo de llaves- Soy Xiang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emil despertó por el ruido de su puerta. Alguien había entrado. De inmediato se puso de pie y tomó sus armas de la mesa de a lado, se colocó sus botas y comenzó a descender por sus escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible.

-¡Solo termina de bajar, me estas desesperando!- Gritó una voz masculina desde la planta baja- ¡Solicito una habitación!

Emil se sorprendió, a pesar de que había habitaciones extras (que se había encargado de limpiarlas cuando llegó hace dos semanas) en donde se solían hospedar diferentes jóvenes, nunca fueron alquiladas… no con dinero de todas formas. Cuando llegó a la recepción observo al joven dormido en uno de los sillones que usaba su tío para los clientes.

" _Si su piel es más pálida que la tuya piensa en elfos o en vampiros. Aunque difícilmente podrás confundirlos, lo elfos miden más de dos metros."_

-No eres una persona mañanera- Dijo un chico muy cerca de él… demasiado.

-No acostumbro a ser despertado así- Contestó Emil con voz suave, moviéndose con rapidez para quedar lejos de él.

-Son casi las 11:00 am. Alguien tuvo una noche salvaje- Contesto el moreno formando una sonrisa de lado.

El chico sobre el sillón se movió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Steilsson?- Susurró adormilado.

-Mi tío murió hace tres meses- Dijo Emil.

-Lo sabemos, todo el mundo lo sabe de hecho- El chico se recargó contra el escritorio y comenzó a apretar la oxidada campanilla- Heracles se refería a ti.

-¿Heracles?- Preguntó Emil mientras la campanilla hacia ese ruido.

-El vampiro que está dormido sobre tu sillón- Dijo divertido.

-Un… placer…- Contestó arrastrando las palabras.

-Heracles puede leer el verdadero nombre de las demás personas, un don muy raro- Dijo el chico.

-He escuchado de él- Dijo Emil sentándose en uno de los sillones libres- Eres perseguido continuamente por demonios y brujas…

-No solo por ellos, los mismos vampiros le buscan.

-Como… tu tío…- Dijo sentándose.

Emil asintió levemente. A los pocos días de haber llegado comenzó a leer algunos trabajos resueltos de su tío, hasta que llegó a los que estaban marcados como " _Pendientes"_ en donde estaba, en otras cosas, las fotos de la niña desaparecida _"Lily Zwingli"_ y de _"Heracles Karpusi"_ fue cuando se dio cuenta lo los negocios sucios de su tío. Heracles a diferencia de Lily no estaba marcado como desaparecido, tenía un sello de captura.

-Yo soy Sadiq Annan-Dijo el moreno extendiéndole su mano a Emil- Cambiaforma pantera, aunque ya debes saberlo.

-¿Por qué me dices tu nombre tan fácilmente?- Dijo Emil sorprendido.

-El… no puede… ser… maldecido- Dijo Heracles con somnolencia.

-Ya veo- Dijo Emil- ¿Son amigos?

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y contestaron en coro.

-Nos odiamos.

-¿Pero entonces que…-

-Necesitamos que nos alquiles habitaciones- Dijo Sadiq ignorando la pregunta de Emil.

-Esto no es un hotel, es una agencia que se encarga de investigar…

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Heracles seriamente.

-¿Por qué en este lugar?- Dijo Emil tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Somos salvajes, llegamos aquí para buscar a un hada que nos debe un favor… no es seguro quedarnos en algún lugar fuera de aquí ya que al parecer todo maldito sitio está reclamado por una manada o un aquerrale. Este sitio está considerado por todos como un lugar neutro.

-¿Por qué vendrías si mi tío te estaba buscando?- Le preguntó a Heracles.

Él se quedó en silencio antes de ir y tomar sus manos.

-Emil… el viejo Steilsson… lleva casi… un año muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Emil se sintió mareado… cada mes recibía dinero para pagar sus necesidades mientras estuvo en el extranjero, supo de su muerte a través de una de sus misteriosas cartas.

" _Sabes que yo programo las cosas… incluso mi inminente muerte, así que te pediré que vengas este fin se semana, quiero verte antes de irme de este mundo"_

Cuando Emil llegó fue demasiado tarde, encontró las cenizas de su tío en una bonita urna colocada sobre uno de sus armarios.

-Necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos- Dijo Sadiq.

-¿Qué gano yo a cambio y por qué tendría que confiar en ustedes?

Entonces Sadiq se acercó a él y le colocó su nariz en el cuello, aspiró profundamente y lamio hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Emil se sorprendió, _"¿No es demasiado incluso para un chico gay?"_ pensó aturdido mientras Sadiq se retiraba.

-Tenías razón- Le dijo a Heracles.

-¿En qué cosa?-Dijo Emil sonrojado.

-Creí que eras un vampiro por como hueles, supongo que es el olor de tu tío impregnado en este lugar pero no es así ¿verdad?

-Eres… humano…- Terminó Heracles.

-Es muy peligroso ser un humano dentro de Hetalia- Dijo Sadiq mirándolo intensamente- A cambio de que nos quedemos, te daremos protección y confiaras en nosotros porque no te delataremos.

-Sip…-

-No necesito que me protejan- Heracles subió una ceja.

-Por supuesto…-

Emil suspiró derrotado, recuerdos de su secuestro hace unas horas se filtraron en su memoria.

-Tal vez hay un par de habitaciones.

-Gracias- Dijo Sadiq estrechando su mano.

-Gracias…Emil…- Heracles en cambio le abrazo- Además se cocinar.

Emil sonrió, le entrego a cada uno una llave de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Era necesario lamer mi cuello?- Dijo Emil antes de que terminaran de subir las escaleras.

-Sip, es una cosa de cambiaformas.

Heracles pasó a su lado y negó lentamente- Está mintiendo… solo quería… hacerlo…-

Emil suspiro.

La puerta volvió abrirse, alguien más había entrado.

-Son cambiaformas lobo- Dijo Sadiq colocándose delante de Emil.

-Tengo que saber a qué vienen.

-Son… tres-Dijo Heracles.

El sonido de la puerta anuncio a más personas.

-Es otro lobo- Dijo Sadiq mirando a Emil- No sabía que tuvieras preferencias.

Emil suspiró y observó el reloj con forma de dona en una de las paredes _"Por favor tío, ese reloj espantaría a cualquier demonio que lo vea. Incluso se dónde se vería mejor"_

-Que… reloj tan… feo…- Dijo Heracles.

-Aún no son las doce del día…- Susurró Emil bajando las escaleras entre los dos hombres.

Sus sillones estaban ocupados por 3 hombres… _"Mi fantasía hecha realidad"_ pensó con sarcasmo, una risa a su lado lo distrajo. _"Ay no, ¿Heracles puede leer la mente?"_

" _Puedo"_ Sonó una voz en su cabeza. " _No lo hagas_ " pensó Emil antes de dirigirse a los demás. Entonces notó a la chica en el fondo.

-Bienvenidos a la agencia de detectives paranormales Steilsson.

-O sea como que deberías cambiar el nombre de este lugar.

-¿Alguna sugerencia Xiang?- Preguntó Emil.

Después de que todos estuvieron fuera de ese prostíbulo, fue llevado de nuevo a su casa en el vehículo de Xiang, su primo Yong Soo le había atacado con un montón de preguntas extrañas a las que no tenía respuesta. Después de un simple _"Gracias"_ por parte de Mei, Yong Soo, Kiku y Xiang, subió las escaleras y cayo dormido. No los culpaba, durante su niñez se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser su apellido.

-Depende de lo que quieras hacer con este lugar- Contestó sonriendo.

Emil identifico a los lobos en su recepción. Xiang, Mei y Yong Soo que veían con recelo a Paulo, quien se levantó y le entregó una foto en un marco, los demás miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Es parte de tu familia?- Preguntó Emil. Paulo miró inseguro a los restantes en la habitación.

-Casi, bueno al menos no de sangre.

-Necesitare preguntarte más cosas- Paulo asintió.

-Ahora los hermanos Wang…- Se escuchó un " _Yo no soy Wang"_

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Mei señaló a Sadiq y a Heracles, quien susurro algo así como " _Irrespetuosa"_

-Somos sus protectores- Dijo Sadiq cruzando sus brazos.

-Excelente trabajo el de anoche- Dijo sarcásticamente Xiang.

-¿Uh? Creí que habías salido de " _Kernicterus"_ antes de que la pelea se saliera de control- Dijo Paulo confundido

-¿Fuiste a _"La Zona"_ solo?- Preguntó Sadiq moviendo su cabeza.

-Así que conseguiste un poco de diversión antes de ser secuestrado- Dijo Yong Soo.

-¿Fuiste… secuestrado?- Preguntó Heracles.

-Son sus protectores y no lo sabían… ¿Fue una escapada de noche o algo así?- Dijo Xiang.

-Somos sus protectores desde hace 15 minutos.

-Vaya, que vida tan llena de emoción- Dijo Mei sonriendo.

Entonces miraron a Emil que estaba callado.

-Tengo hambre- Susurró observándoles a todos.

-Solo ve y consigue un buen cuello para succionar- Dijo Yong Soo restándole importancia. Emil miró fijamente a Mei quien solo asintió _"No les digas que soy humano"_

-Estamos aquí para agradecer tu ayuda por lo de anoche, logramos saber de qué manada eran los tipos anoche y ahora su territorio se sumó a las tierras de la manada Wang.

Emil son sabía si eso era para sentirse feliz o culpable, las peleas por territorio eran sangrientas.

-Nuestro Alfa se encuentra agradecido y sorprendido por tu ayuda- Continuo Mei- Se mostró decepcionado de no poderte agradecer en persona.

-¿Decepcionado? El pateo nuestros traseros por no llevarte ante el- Dijo Yong Soo antes de que Mei lo golpeara en la pierna.

-Salvaste mi vida, mi hermano manda esto para mostrar su gratitud- Emil tomó entre sus manos un pergamino con el ello de la familia Wang- El escribió un poema.

Sadiq se aguantó la risa.

-Además ahora tienes un nuevo protector- Dijo Mei sonriendo- Le pedí que te lo diera.

" _Maté dos lobos, no soy del todo inútil"_ Pensó Emil.

-¿Y quién mejor que un hermano Wang?

Emil miró a Xiang fijamente.

-Seré uno de tus nuevos protectores.

Entonces la campanilla sonó y todos la miraron sorprendidos… nadie la había tocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En las memorias:**

 _El señor Steilsson caminaba por las obscuras calles cuando encontró una caja con un pequeño cofre sobre él, se acercó con la intención de llevárselo. Extendió sus colmillos y se acercó cautelosamente hasta que se encontraba a lado de la caja…_

 _Dentro había un pequeño bebe profundamente dormido, el cofre yacía sobre su abdomen y se apresuró a quitárselo. Tomó al bebe en brazos y corrió hasta su casa. Corrió por las escaleras y cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su casa, respiró con normalidad. Dentro del cofre había unas cuantas joyas con poco valor monetario. Miró por largos minutos al bebe y luego suspiró derrotado cuando este despertó y le regreso la mirada intensamente._

 _-La puta de mi hermano se llamaba Emil… Buen nombre ¿no? Lo asesiné cuando dijo que mis zapatos estaban pasados de moda. ¿Puedes creerlo? Un tonto duende hablándome, así que le rebané el cuello._

 _Él bebe sonrió sin entender las palabras del vampiro frente a él._

 _-Si te vas a quedar conmigo, no será gratis. Limpiaras, cocinaras y atenderás el negocio cuando yo no esté ¿Entiendes?_

 _Él bebe bostezo._

 _-Que benevolente soy, mi padre escupiría en mi cara, pero no puede porque también lo maté. Diciendo esto ¿Me tienes miedo?_

 _Él bebe parpadeo._

 _-Tus ojos no me gustan, son morados, eso va a atraer el interés de muchas brujas y sirenas… ya veremos qué hacer con ellos._

 _Y suspiró…_

 _-Está bien Emil, mi nombre nunca lo sabrás pero te referirás a mi como "El tío Steilsson" ¿Oíste? Si se te ocurre llamarme papá te dejaré sin comer días._

 _Se levantó, dijo unas cuantas palabras y sus estatuas en cada esquina de la habitación cobró vida. Ordenó que construyeran una cuna, mientras el adivinaba que darle de comer al bebe._

 _-Debería matarte, me ahorraría muchos problemas a largo plazo. Tal vez algún día te venda… o talvez no ¿Qué es la inmortalidad sin algo de emoción?-_

 _Miro al cielo despejado y lo contemplo unos instantes._

 _-Calculo que estuviste allá fuera solo 15 minutos ¿Sabes cuantas personas pasan toda su vida en las calles? ¿No te sientes afortunado de que solo tuviste que esperar 15 minutos?... Pues deberías, un bebe humano no dura tanto. Ahora… No te puedo dar sangre ¿verdad?_

 _Se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Tu primera lección: Nunca des tu nombre real dentro de "La Zona". Las brujas lo usan para sus conjuros. Pero puedes usar el lenguaje maldito para asegurar que un buen aliado te crea._

* * *

Este fic está planeado para que sea muy corto quiz capítulos.

 **:D**


	2. Bienvenido

**_[2. Bienvenido]_**

-Eso fue paranormal- Dijo Yong Soo ganándose las miradas de advertencia de su familia- ¿Qué? Fue un buen chiste.

-Nadie se ríe- Dijo Mei suspirando. ¿Por qué no podía haber venido Kiku?

-Emil se está riendo- Señaló Yong Soo. Emil perdió su sonrisa mientras los otros lo veían.

-Como sea, entonces tengo tres guardaespaldas -Emil escucho el murmullo "Protectores"- Dale las gracias al Alfa Yao de mi parte.

Mei sonrió aliviada, tratar con Alfas podía ser algo muy delicado. Si Emil hubiese rechazado a Xiang como protector, era seguro que Yao lo vería como una ofensa contra la manada.

-Esto es de mi parte- Dijo Mei entregando una bolsa de tela al menor. Cualquiera (excepto Emil) sabía que era comida.

-Gracias Mei- Ella sonrió y se giró para intercambiar palabras con su familia.

Emil miró a Paulo- Vamos a hablar en la oficina.

Minutos después Emil estaba con Xiang, Heracles, Sadiq y Paulo en la oficina principal.

" _¿Otra fantasía cumplida?"_ Escuchó la voz de Heracles en su cabeza. Le miró fijamente antes de observar a Paulo.

-Entonces acerca de Lily…- Comenzó Emil.

-Espera… ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?- Dijo Sadiq mirando cuidadosamente a Paulo- Él vive en _"La zona"_ después de todo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Emil confundido.

Un silencio se produjo.

-¿No lo hueles?- Dijo Paulo sorprendido.

Emil reprimió un gemido, su tío le había enseñado a evitar las preguntas que pudieran comprometer su identidad como humano.

-Emil tiene… hambre, el olor… de la comida… en la bolsa de Mei… lo distrae- Dijo Heracles mirándolo fijamente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- Comentó Paulo- A veces Feli y yo nos escapamos para poder comer algo mientras estamos en servicio.

" _Las personas de la zona se quedan con el olor a tabaco, alcohol y perdición"_ Dijo Heracles dentro de su mente.

-Entonces Lily- Retomó Emil- ¿Cuándo desapareció?

-Fue hace casi un año- Susurró Paulo. Emil cerró sus ojos con tristeza, era demasiado tiempo desaparecida… lo más probable es que estuviera muerta o fuera alguna clase de esclava.

-Como que ya fue, ya tiene tiempo- Dijo Xiang recargado sobre una de las paredes. Sadiq le fulminó con la mirada.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero no puedo simplemente ya no buscarla- Paulo miró al piso- Es como una hermana pequeña.

-Cuéntame un poco de ella- Emil tomó una pluma y acercó una libreta.

-Es muy tímida, no es la clase de chica que hablaría con extraños- Paulo miró a la ventana- Muy dulce, amable, tierna y pequeña.

-¿Sabes cómo ocurrió su secuestro?

Paulo miró a Emil- Algo así, no se todos los detalles. Pero ella con su hermano mayor estaban en una tienda de comestibles que quedaba cerca de su casa. Cuando salían por el estacionamiento, los interceptaron, Lily fue capturada y su hermano quedó inconsciente. Después de que lo encontraron esperaron la llamada para pedir dinero o algo así, pero nunca ocurrió.

-¿Algún testigo?

Paulo negó con la cabeza- Solo se eso. Mi hermano menor y yo hemos buscado entre los compradores sin éxito.

" _Compradores de esclavos"_ Dijo Heracles en su cabeza.

-Háblame de su hermano.

-¿Qué?- Parecía sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

-Podría ser importante- Dijo Sadiq.

-Él no es como ella- Paulo meneo su cabeza- Es un amargado, grosero y creído, pero también es muy fuerte, silencioso y un gran tacaño.

-Un encanto de persona- Susurró Xiang con ironía.

-¿Es parte de una manada?- Paulo se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Lo son, pero no es muy grande. Es de esas manadas tranquilas- Dijo con los ojos fijos en el escritorio.

-¿Ocupa algún cargo en la manada?

-Es un beta- Dijo Paulo.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la nueva información.

-¿Sabes si alguna otra manada quiere reclamar ese territorio como suyo?

-No lo sé, pero investigaré- Dijo cerrando sus ojos- Lo siento pero tengo que volver al trabajo- Dijo levantándose

-Está bien, gracias- Dijo Emil estrechando sus manos.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti- Cuando separaron sus manos, Emil se dio cuenta de la pequeña tarjeta- Es mi número de celular es caso de emergencia.

-Te llamaré cuando sepa algo- Dijo antes de darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Espero que lo hagas- Dijo antes de guiñar un ojo. Sadiq lo acompaño hasta la puerta principal. Cuando regresó tenía una expresión sombría.

-No pidieron rescate, fue un secuestro al azar. Sabes las posibilidades de encontrarla viva, no le des ilusiones a ese chico.

Emil suspiro sus pantorrillas cosquillaban como cuando algo malo iba a pasar.

-Quiero buscar antes de darle una respuesta como esa.

-Pero ahora hay que comer- Dijo Xiang sentándose donde antes estaba Paulo- O al menos tú, porque creo que los demás estamos bien.

-Deberías… abrir lo… que ella… te dio- Comentó Heracles acomodándose en una silla.

" _Cualquier vivo o no vivo (porque hay que incluir a los vampiros duh!), disfrutan de una buena comida pero a diferencia de los humanos débiles como tú, no es vital para ciertas especies de paranormales"_

-Supongo- Dijo él. Dentro de la cocina estaba su refrigerador lleno de comida y las alacenas con latas de diversos contenidos, él se había asegurado de tener todo eso y no arriesgarse a comprarlo por algún lugar cerca de allí.

-No sé por qué Mei insistió en ello- Comentó Xiang frotando su nariz- Pensé que te daría joyas o algo así.

Emil se sorprendió por el contenido de las cajas de comida _"¿Ella lo preparo sola?"_

-¿Ella… lo preparo..?- Dijo Heracles revisando las estanterías.

-Sip- Dijo tras un momento de silencio.

" _Miente, él y sus primos también lo hicieron"_ Dijo Heracles en su cabeza.

-Ya veo, está delicioso- Dijo Emil atentó a las expresiones de Xiang. El asiático sonrió engreídamente.

" _Uhmm… ¿Emil?"_ Dijo Heracles _"¿Qué es esto?"_

-Es un collar de Malaquita- Contestó Emil observando como Heracles se alejaba- Fue un regalo.

-No de alguien que te quiere seguramente- Dijo Sadiq robando un poco de comida- Es toxica.

Emil se encogió de hombros, era extraño porque pensó lo mismo cuando lo recibió en su apartamento hace un año, luego observó el destinatario y lo dejó pasar.

-Así que...- Comenzó Sadiq- Xiang ¿es un nuevo inquilino?

-Nop- Contestó él- O sea aún tengo tareas dentro de la manada, así que tengo que regresar algunos días y así.

-Eso es raro- Dijo Emil masticando- Aún hay habitaciones.

-¿Por qué hay habitaciones libres si esto no era un hotel?- Preguntó Xiang.

Emil se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?

" _La verdad"_ Susurró Heracles. _"Te dije que no me gustaba que estuvieras dentro de mi cabeza"_ Pensó Emil.

-Uhmm bueno…- Y entonces una caja que estaba en la parte superior de una estantería se cayó y esparció papeles. Nadie se movió.

-¡Oh! Son expedientes- Dijo Sadiq recogiendo unos cuantos- Que extraño…

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Emil.

-Son solo investigaciones de personas- Xiang tomó otros para devolverlos a la caja.

-Mi tío hacia eso- Emil suspiró y ayudó a Xiang.

-No esa clase de investigación- Dijo Sadiq suspirando- Son como fichas de identificación.

-El no confiaba fácilmente en las personas- Dijo Emil- Investigaba a sus clientes antes de un trabajo.

-Pienso que… deberías hacer… lo mismo…

Emil negó con la cabeza- El no hacia la búsqueda por sí mismo.

-¿Compraba la información?- Dijo Sadiq sorprendido.

Emil asintió recordando cuando su tío le encerraba en su habitación para asegurarse de hablar en privado con sus proveedores de datos.

Xiang se agacho a recoger los que habían llegado abajo del sillón. Tomó unas hojas engrapadas y comenzó a leer. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, observó a los demás ocupados y dobló las hojas guardándolas en la cintura de su pantalón.

-Entonces…- Dijo Sadiq colocando la caja en la parte superior- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Emil regresó sus notas- Pienso que debemos saber algo del hermano y de su manada. Y aunque Paulo este mirando entre los compradores de esclavos, quiero hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y a donde iremos?- Preguntó Xiang sacudiendo sus pantalones.

Heracles miró a Emil suspirar con pesadez- Iremos con Alfred.

-¿Alfred?- Dijo Sadiq- ¿Jones?

-¿O sea él?

-No llevó mucho tiempo aquí- Dijo Emil observándose en un espejo- No tengo relaciones con muchas personas.

Los tres protectores asintieron levemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué usas pupilentes?- Dijo Xiang en un semáforo rojo.

-Mis ojos son sensibles a la luz- Contestó Emil desde el asiento trasero.

-De hecho, todo tu eres sensible a la luz- Remarcó Xiang- Pero eres el primer vampiro que le he visto usar eso.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Sadiq a lado de Emil.

-Al nido… de águilas…- Dijo Heracles descansando su cabeza contra la ventana.

-Creí que no podían entrar vampiros allí- Dijo Sadiq.

-A excepción… de un… Steilsson.

-Privilegios de un buen nombre- Dijo Xiang.

-Mira quien lo dice "Wang"

Heracles se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos mirando el retrovisor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Emil volteando la mirada a los vidrios polarizados de la camioneta de Xiang _"Privilegios de ser un Wang"._

-Alguien nos sigue- Susurró haciendo que Xiang aumentara la velocidad- Da vuelta aquí.

Entonces el lobo comenzó a girar en varias calles, cambio la velocidad y el carro de color gris seguía en su campo de visión. Xiang estacionó en un parque y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a resolverlo- Dijo antes de que Heracles y el salieran del auto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Emil alarmado, tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla pero Sadiq se lo impidió.

-No Emil- Sadiq observó como del vehículo contrario salían dos rubios altos- ¿Los conoces?

Emil negó con la cabeza. Xiang y Heracles desenfundaron sus armas, los dos rubios se acercaron más y Sadiq se movió al lado del conductor.

-¿Los vamos a dejar?

-Solo si la situación lo requiere.

Emil resopló.

-Así que… ¿Eso es lo que usas para cubrir tu olor?- Dijo Sadiq intentando distraer al humano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El spray que usaste antes de salir.

-¿Me espiabas?- Sadiq negó lentamente.

-Todos lo notamos.

-Espera… ¿Xiang sabe que no soy un vampiro?

-Creo que lo intuye, pero no nos ha preguntado.

Emil suspiró.

-Sí, es una especie de fragancia- Comenzó Emil- Mi tío lo creó para esconderme.

-Tiene sentido… creo. Aunque, ya sabes, todo eso es extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu tío no era la persona más carismática del mundo- Sadiq comenzó con cuidado- Se le atribuyen muchas cosas… así que…

-¿Por qué tomarse las molestias con un simple humano?- Terminó Emil.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el cuerpo de Xiang cayó sobre el cofre del auto. Xiang se levantó rápidamente y regreso a pelear.

-¿Qué son?- Susurró Emil observando el desarrollo de la pelea.

-No estoy seguro- Dijo Sadiq colocando una mano en su barbilla.

" _Uno de ellos es un cambiaforma oso"_ Sonó la voz de Heracles _"El otro me confunde"_

-Por eso no debes confiar en el olfato de un vampiro- Suspiró Sadiq.

-¿También oyes a Heracles?

-Lamentablemente- Dijo Sadiq- Solo ignóralo después de un tiempo se cansa.

Unos golpeteos sonaron en la ventana de Emil. Un chico rubio estaba parado afuera con su mano apoyada sobre el vidrio oscuro. Sus ojos parecían estarle observándolo directamente.

-¿Qué dem…- Comenzó a decir Sadiq antes de que los vidrios se cubrieran de una ligera escarcha.

Afuera comenzó una ligera nevada, Emil desenfundó sus cuchillos y observó a Sadiq que estaba inconsciente sobre el asiento.

-Si no quieres que muera más te vale salir- Dijo el extraño en voz muy baja.

-Luke, déjanos hacer esto- Gritó uno de ellos.

" _Luke…"_

" _Luke…"_

" _Lukas"_

" _Lukas es mi mejor amigo… aunque da un poco de miedo"_

Emil se sorprendió de sus recuerdos _"¿Quién es Lukas?"_

-Cállate Anko- Susurró Lukas… Emil dudó que el otro le oyera.

Emil se movió para revisar el pulso de Sadiq _"Disminuye… de verdad que a él no le importa matarlo, de hecho no está respirando"_. Emil tomó el bolso que insistió en traer y sacó una gargantilla de metal con diversas letras escritas en forma descuidada. El extraño alzó una ceja interesado _"Él puede verme a través del vidrio"_ Pensó Emil colocando la gargantilla en el cuello de Sadiq. Inmediatamente Sadiq abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

" _Él es un elfo"_ Dijo Heracles.

Emil giró la mirada para ver a Lukas pero él ya no le miraba fijamente. Emil siguió la línea de la mirada del extraño.

-Te dije que te callaras- Susurró.

Y entonces los cuatro hombres cayeron al piso.

-¿Opciones?- Dijo Emil.

-Ninguna, no pensé que fuera así- Dijo Sadiq con voz ronca.

-Bueno quedándome aquí no llegaré a ningún lado.

Entonces Sadiq le quitó el seguro a todas las puertas, Lukas dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y Emil salió del auto.

-Bienvenido- Susurró Lukas, caminó entre la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse y le pegó al rubio más alto.

Sadiq salió del vehículo y tomó fotos del cuerpo inconsciente de Heracles- Los "likes" de Facebook volarán en la publicación.

-Aún no me agregas- Dijo Emil. ¿Qué clase de situación era esta?

-Me llamo Lukas Bondevik, este tonto es Mathias Densen y el otro allá tirado es Berwald Oxenstierna. Tenemos que hablar- Dijo Lukas chasqueando los dedos haciendo que todos despertaran.

-¿Por qué no decir eso desde el principio?

-No creí que todos fueran tan idiotas. Interesante objeto- Dijo señalando la gargantilla en el cuello de Sadiq.

-Moda de París- Dijo Xiang desde el piso con una sonrisa forzada.

-Un vampiro, un lobo, una pantera y un humano, vaya combinación.

-¿Humano?- Dijo Mathias levantándose lentamente- Creí que era Emrgggggg…- Lukas lo miró y lo tiró al piso de nuevo.

-Eso no… es normal… para un… elfo…

-Mestizo- Dijo Berwald con un pesado acento.

-¿Con un demonio?- Dijo Emil sarcásticamente. Lukas lo miró fijamente unos momentos.

-No funciona- Dijo retrocediendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Emil perdido.

-No importa, soy un mitad-mitad, elfo y hechicero- Lukas suspiró- Como sea, hay que hablar.

-Si es para un caso, lo siento pero estoy en medio de uno y…

-Su nombre es Tino Väinämöinen- Continuo Lukas- Desapareció hace 11 años.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los otros en coro.

-Eso es más tiempo que la pequeña niña- Dijo Xiang, o sea si sus esperanzas con Lily eran pocas con Tino eran inexistentes.

-11 años- Susurró Berwald con tristeza.

-No es por ser pesimista pero…- Emil observó a Lukas.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo lo sé- Lukas estiró su mano, Xiang y Heracles flanquearon a Emil- ¿Protectores?

-Excelente trabajo- Dijo Mathias sarcásticamente, desde el piso.

-Si tú nos ayudas a encontrarlo- Continuo Lukas ignorando a Mathias- Ganarás nuestra lealtad, más que un protector, seremos aliados. Tus batallas serán nuestras también, además puedo darte algo que anhelas.

-¿Y eso que sería?- Dijo Emil.

-La identidad de tus padres.

Todo el mundo se quedó en un silencio mortal. Emil tenía tiempo sin pensar mucho en eso, tal vez hace 7 años hubiera aceptado sin analizar mucho la situación pero ahora tenía mucho en su cabeza.

Lily, la fecha de la muerte de su tío, las cosas moviéndose en su casa, el hada que Sadiq y Heracles buscaban y esa sensación que tenía con Paulo. Oh! También cubrir su olor, el color de sus ojos y algunas ocasiones de su cabello, además de los constantes dolores de cabeza que le daban frecuentemente. Agregar a todo eso la búsqueda de Tino y la identidad de sus padres sería demasiado.

-Iré a tu oficina mañana- Dijo Lukas antes de cargar a Mathias y subirse a su auto con Berwald.

-Eso como que fue de película- Dijo Xiang palmeando el hombro de Emil- Continuemos con nuestro camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El nido de águilas era… extravagante. Era un lugar difícil de describir era como un mezcla de diversas culturas, las calles estaban pintadas con gruesas líneas de color blanco y la mayoría de las terrazas contaban con doble techo. Había partes donde había música estridente y en otras partes era un silencio sospechoso.

La mayoría de sus habitantes eran cambiaformas águilas (Sin mencionar que incluso los líderes eran de esta clase) pero de hecho había toda clase de aves.

-¿Dónde encontramos a Alfred?- Dijo Sadiq ya sin la gargantilla.

-En el mismo lugar de siempre- Contestó Emil antes de darle direcciones a Xiang.

Heracles estaba en silencio, después de cambiar lugares con Sadiq estaba al lado de Emil. Era un vampiro extraño, o sea era EL extraño entre los extraños. Sonrió con ironía, su sentido del olfato era uno de los mejores (no importa lo que diga Sadiq y su orgullo de pantera) podía detectar fácilmente la especie de quien fuese a metros de distancia. A veces odiaba eso, ante una multitud los olores a veces le mareaban y lo hacían sentir enfermo.

Ahora a lado de Emil tenía el mismo sentimiento, el chico tenía una piel muy pálida, fácilmente podría pasar por vampiro, su cabello era de color blanco casi plateado, podía decirse que era teñido, aunque había muchos elfos y sirenas que tenían el mismo tono. Sus ojos eran lo que le intrigaba, a pesar del color chocolate que tenía su iris, había algo alrededor que te gritaba que eran falsos. El spray que usó antes de salir, encubría su olor de humano… o algo así.

Frotó su nariz lentamente intentando quitar la sensación, ignoró su voz interior y se enfocó en la conversación que tenía Xiang y Emil. Sadiq estaba entretenido en algo de su teléfono, Heracles sonrió al recordar la foto que le tomó antes de que se quitara la gargantilla, había añadido la frase de Xiang "Moda de París" antes de subir la foto a Facebook. Pero la voz seguía insistiendo

" _Tal vez Emil tampoco es humano"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En las memorias:**

 _-Oye Emil…- La voz de su tío resonó por la sala- ¿Qué haces?_

 _-La estatua- Dijo el niño de 6 años apuntando al objeto de piedra- Se movía hace unos momentos._

 _-¿A si?- Dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta, chasqueo los dedos y la estatua comenzó a caminar por la habitación._

 _Emil lo observaba con asombró y después de unos momentos comenzó a seguirla, el señor Steilsson se rio, ese niño era extraño él no se asustaba con facilidad y tenía una curiosidad asombrosa. Emil aplaudió divertido, la estatua se detuvo y giro hacia él. El señor Steilsson frunció el ceño._

 _Emil comenzó a caminar por la habitación y la estatua comenzó a seguirlo, consiente de este hecho Emil disminuía o aceleraba la velocidad._

 _-Suficiente- Dijo el señor Steilsson haciendo que la estatua regresara a su lugar._

 _Emil se paró frente a su tío y extendió su mano. El señor solo suspiró y la tomó suavemente_

" _Anotación: No dejar al niño con las estatuas"_

 _-Vamos, tengo algo que darte- Y subieron las escaleras con dirección a la habitación del mayor._

 _-No le había tomado mucha importancia- Dijo él sentando al niño al borde la gran cama- Pero subestime a la mujer que te pario._

 _Emil asintió, su tío tomó un pequeño cofre que estaba guardado en un cajón y lo abrió, el niño lo observo curioso._

 _-Si yo quisiera venderlas me darían muy poco- Tomó un collar hecho de piedras ámbar y perlas- Los acabados en las piedras son burdos y algunos tienen escrituras en ellas._

 _Emil revolvió las pocas joyas que había._

 _-Pero si yo les explicó cómo funcionan, me haría aún más rico de lo que ya soy._

 _-¿Por qué no las vendes?- Dijo curioso el niño._

 _-Porque son tuyas- Dijo el susurrando- No se lo digas a nadie, ya sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener._

 _Emil asintió._

 _-Por ejemplo esta- Dijo alzando un par de hilos de cuero con algunos nudos- Te mantendrá a salvo de las tonterías de los elfos_

 _Y se la colocó con cuidado._

 _-Estas baratijas están cubiertas de encantamientos- Escondió los hilos entre las ropas del niño- Las tendrás que usar a partir de hoy._

 _Emil los miró con desagrado._

 _-Tienes que estar agradecido, es magia muy poderosa- Y él suspiró- Ahora vamos a ver que te damos de comer hoy._

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por los Reviews y los Favoritos *.***_

 _ **:D**_


	3. Pintura

**[3. Pintura]**

-Entonces…- Comenzó Xiang mirando de reojo el retrovisor- Un humano.

-Yep- Contestó Emil observando la ventana.

-Eso explica porque Mei nos obligó a preparar comida y le pidió a Yao que alguien te cuidara.

-No soy un humano inútil- Dijo Emil pateando el asiento de Xiang.

-O sea ¿el tipo Steilsson dejó a un humano a cargo de la Agencia?

-¿Y?

-Espera- Dijo Sadiq girando para ver a Emil- Dijiste que no tiene mucho que llegaste a Hetalia.

-Ajá- Dijo Emil antes de suspirar- Yo estaba estudiando en el extranjero, cuando me entere de la muerte de mi tío regresé a casa.

-Creo que el murió hace un año- Comentó Xiang.

-Lo se, pero no entiendo entonces quien envio la carta para que yo volviera o quien pagó mis gastos de la universidad todo ese tiempo.

-Bueno eso… es raro- Dijo Heracles- ¿Y por qué no… vendes el edificio?

-Porque es mi casa- Contestó como si fuera obvio.

" _Él quería que yo me quedara ¿sabes? El realmente no quería que me fuera, pero comenzaron a sospechar que talvez yo no era un vampiro."_ Pensó Emil sabiendo que Heracles lo escuchaba.

" _Casi parece que nos referimos a dos personas distintas_ " Le contestó Heracles.

-Se supone que era por aquí ¿no?- Dijo Xiang girando hacia un callejón.

-Supongo- Dijo Sadiq bajando la ventana. En las afueras del carro no había personas en las calles y el ambiente estaba tranquilo y silencioso.

-Alfred cambia de vivienda cada 6 años- Dijo Emil- Lo raro es que siempre llamaba a mi tío para hacerle saber dónde encontraba.

-Alfred también llama a Yao- Dijo Xiang.

-También es conocido en la Zona- Dijo Sadiq- Cada vez que cambia de casa abre una cafetería.

-Allí está- Dijo Emil apuntando con el dedo.

-Tal vez debamos esperar un poco…- Dijo Heracles olfateando el aire- Hay lobos cerca… y son de la Zona…

-Estaciónate en la otra calle, así estaremos lejos pero cerca- Dijo Sadiq.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Bueno no eres la mejor persona para decir eso, Emil- Dijo Xiang sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

* * *

-Lukas ¿Crees que Emil sabe dónde está?

-Es lo más probable Mathias.

Estaban los tres sentados en una terraza. La casa que compartían era de tres pisos con una bonita terraza donde solían reunirse a hablar cuando Lukas no estaba emocionalmente estable. Como mitad elfo y mitad hechicero sus poderes actuaban con su estado de ánimo haciéndole difícil mantenerlos bajo control en momentos críticos. Ya que alrededor de su casa solo hay un enorme bosque con unas cuantas ninfas buscando refugio en los árboles, Lukas podía relajarse y poner en libertad sus dones. Así que actualmente el terreno estaba cubierto de nieve con un ligero viento, el piso de la terraza estaba apenas cubierto de nieve.

-Tino decía que le agradaba hablar con Emil- Dijo Berwald.

-¿Entonces porque no recordó el nombre de Tino?- Preguntó Mathias encendiendo un cigarro.

-Tal vez estaba fingiendo.

-No creo- Dijo Lukas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pudiste ver a través de él?- Preguntó Mathias.

Lukas suspiró. Eso era extraño, una habilidad que se encargó de pulir a lo largo de los años fue la que es propia de los elfos; Manipular. Mirando directamente a los ojos de alguien pueden no solo manipular a su antojo a su víctima, pueden leer algunos pensamientos, saber si miente o no, obtener información de otras personas e implantar recuerdos o modificarlos. Aunque requería de mucho tiempo y entrenamiento hacer cualquiera de los anteriores.

La pregunta que molestaba a Lukas era ¿Por qué no tuvo efecto en Emil? Siendo un humano (cosa que le sorprendió) debería haber sido más fácil, a menos que el llevara puesto algún amuleto como el que le colocó a su amigo.

-A Tino le gusta ver la nieve caer- Dijo Berwald- Él siempre quería jugar fuera cuando pasaba.

Mathias lo miró con tristeza. 11 años. ¿Qué sería de él si hubiera perdido a Lukas durante 11 años?

-Volverá a casa- Dijo Lukas haciendo que copos cayeran del cielo- Lo traeremos de vuelta con o sin Emil.

Mathias apagó su cigarro.

* * *

-Así que…- Comenzó Xiang- ¿De qué color son tus ojos originalmente?

-Marrón- Respondió Emil fingiendo jugar en su celular.

-Danos una pista- Dijo Sadiq vigilando la cafetería por la ventana.

-No- Dijo Emil. Sadiq y Xiang miraron a Heracles.

-No lo sé… está siendo cuidadoso… con sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué tiene de malo que nos digas?- Preguntó Xiang cruzando los brazos.

Emil suspiró- Mi tío y yo no confiábamos fácilmente en las personas.

-Somos tus protectores, cualquiera de nosotros daría la vida por ti. Imagina que llegan a asesinarnos y morimos con el pendiente de saber cuál es tu color de ojos natural- Dijo Sadiq. Xiang sonrió.

-No puedes ser tan cruel ¿O sí?- Dijo Xiang.

-Chicos, fui criado por Steilsoon ¿De verdad creen que me van a chantajear con eso?

-¿Por favor?- Pidió Heracles tomando su mano con suavidad " _O le diré a Xiang que piensas que es guapo"_ Dijo en la cabeza de Emil " _Idiota"_ contestó Emil.

-Amatista- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso no es una piedra?- Dijo Sadiq.

-Sí, mis ojos son de color de la piedra- Dijo Emil.

-Eso no es posible en un humano- Dijo Xiang girando para ver a Emil directamente.

-También soy raro entre los humanos- Dijo Emil- Usaba los lentes de contacto también en la universidad.

-¿Duermes con ellos?-Preguntó Sadiq sorprendido.

-A veces- Dijo Emil quitándole importancia- Se me olvida quitármelos.

-Tu cabello blanco… tu piel pálida… tus ojos amatistas…- Dijo Heracles pensando- ¿De dónde vienes?

-Ni idea, fui recogido en la calle. Mi tío me encontró.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y salieron dos hombres vestidos de negro, casi de dos metros de altos, con grandes músculos y con la cabeza afeitada. Poseían tatuajes de una luna llena partida a la mitad por una guadaña. Subieron a su camioneta y partieron.

-He visto ese tatuaje- Dijo Emil intentando recordar.

-Yo también pero no estoy seguro de donde- Dijo Xiang.

-Vamos a hablar con Alfred- Dijo Sadiq saliendo del auto.

La cafetería estaba vacía pero podía escucharse una canción de moda sonando levemente.

-¡Alfred!- Gritó Sadiq cuando llego al mostrador.

-Vamos a la parte de atrás- Dijo Emil.

-Iremos primero, puedo oler la sangre desde aquí- Dijo Xiang empujando a Emil detrás de él.

-¿Sangre?- Dijo Emil empujando a Xiang para que avanzara más rápido.

" _Wow, tiene una espalda fuerte"_ Pensó Emil _"No te preocupes solo yo lo escuche"_ Dijo Heracles en su cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso- Reclamó Emil.

-Es tu culpa por no ignorarlo- Dijo Xiang.

Emil giró los ojos y continuaron avanzando a través de la cafetería. Llegaron a una puerta hecha de roble y la abrieron lentamente, en el centro de la habitación estaba un joven rubio sentado sobre una silla y atado de manos y pies. De su frente caía sangre y su boca estaba cubierta con un trapo.

-¿Alfred?

El joven movió lentamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

-No te ves nada cool- Dijo Xiang quitándole el trapo de la boca. Alfred sonrió.

-Xiang, eso es grosero- Dijo Emil cortando con su cuchillo las cuerdas de los pies del rubio.

-Nah, más grosera es esa pintura sobre el escritorio.

Emil giró los ojos- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Crees poder cambiar?- Le preguntó a Alfred.

-No tiene sentido curarme si después van a golpearme.

-No venimos a eso- Dijo Sadiq revisando la herida de la frente.

Alfred los miró fijamente- ¿Emil? ¡Oh my good! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-No hace mucho. Estoy a cargo de la agencia ahora.

-¡Amaizing!

-Y necesito tu ayuda- Dijo mientras Heracles y Sadiq movían a Alfred a uno de sus sillones.

-De acuerdo pero sabes que todo tiene un precio ¿no?

-Excepto esa pintura, o sea nadie compraría eso- Dijo Xiang.

-Lo sé- Dijo Emil ignorando a Xiang- El trato sigue en pie.

-¿Cuál trato?- Dijo Sadiq parándose a lado de Xiang a admirar la pintura.

-Tú me das información y yo le oculto tu ubicación a Arthur Kirkland.

-Está bien ¿Quieren algo de beber?- Dijo Alfred intentando pararse, todos negaron con la cabeza- Entonces dame los nombres.

-Lily Zwingli.

-Hermana de Vash, beta de una manada ubicada al este de la zona, es cerca del aquelarre de Roderich Eldenstein. Lily fue secuestrada hace 10 meses. Pocos testigos.

-¿Uh? Creí que no había ningún testigo- Dijo Sadiq sin dejar de ver la pintura.

-No los hay, están muertos- Dijo Alfred- Fueron asesinados horas después en diferentes lugares, las cintas de seguridad fueron robadas y no se encontró nada útil.

-¿Y los compradores de esclavos?

-No he sabido nada acerca de una Zwingli, pero preguntare por allí.

-¿Alguna idea de donde este o quien la tenga?

-Nope. Pero tengo una suposición acerca del motivo- Alfred se enderezó- Se rumorea que los Zwingli son cercanos a los Beilschmidt y a Eldenstein.

-¿Beilschmidt? ¿Los dragones?- Dijo Heracles sorprendido.

-Sip, Lily era un blanco fácil, para manipular a los Beilschmidt y Eldenstein.

-No tiene sentido- Dijo Xiang- No ha ocurrido una llamada para el rescate.

-Eso es lo raro.

Se quedaron en silencio analizando la nueva información.

-Los tipos que vinieron antes me preguntaron por Lily.

-Ya veo.

-¿Alguien de la zona buscado a una niña desaparecida hace un año?- Preguntó Emil.

-Lily cumple este año los 16, en algunos territorios sería lo suficientemente mayor para contraer matrimonio.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo Sadiq.

Emil suspiró- ¿Qué sabes de Tino Väinämöinen?

-¿Tino? Desapareció hace 11 años, es mitad-mitad, elfo y zorro.

-Qué extraña… combinación- Dijo Heracles.

-Peligrosa combinación, parece inofensivo en su forma de zorro pero un elfo es alguien de quien cuidarse-Dijo Xiang.

" _Los zorros pueden correr en la nieve, es divertido. Luke y yo jugábamos juntos"._

Emil parpadeo _"Otro recuerdo"_ Pensó.

-Era un chico baste guapo según cuentan, si lo estás buscando tengo que decirte que hay pocas probabilidades de que lo encuentres con vida.

-Lo sé, ya son 11 años- Dijo Emil.

-Si… bueno hay otra cosa acerca de él- Alfred tomó la mano de Emil- Había rumores de que tu tío lo tenía como un aprendiz.

Emil parpadeo confundido. Sabía que las personas tenían un montón de ideas acerca de su tío. ¿Aprendices? De ningún modo, durante su tiempo con él nunca hubo otros niños.

" _¿Por qué hay habitaciones libres si esto no era un hotel?"_

Emil jadeó- Imposible, mi tío no secuestraría a un niño.

Alfred se encogió de hombros.- Eso es todo lo que hay, sus amigos han estado buscándolo desde que desapareció.

-La pintura…- Comenzó Heracles observando como Sadiq y Xiang seguían parados frente a ella- ¿Quién… la hizo?

Alfred sonrió- Arthur Kirkland.

-¿Qué hechizo tiene?- Dijo Emil.

-Bueno la pintura se llama atrapar la mirada, ya te imaginaras de que se trata.

Emil se rio, tomó el brazo de Xiang y lo jalo levemente haciendo que fijara sus ojos en él. Xiang parpadeó confundido. Heracles tomó el brazo de Sadiq.

-O sea que raro.

-Oye Emil ¿Sabes algo de Antonio Fernández Carriedo?- Preguntó Alfred cerrando sus ojos.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Interesante. Si sabes algo de él házmelo saber, su hermano está muy preocupado.

-Entiendo.

Alfred asintió antes de que la habitación se iluminara brevemente. Ante ellos apareció una enorme águila calva.

-Es mi primera vez viendo un águila- Dijo Xiang.

-Dejemos que sanen sus heridas- Dijo Emil- Gracias Alfred, estaremos en contacto.

* * *

Heracles conducía de regreso mientras los demás dormían. Había sido un día intenso, la casa de Alfred se encontraba a 4 horas de camino. La carretera estaba despejada y la noche era tranquila, respiró el aire y suspiró levemente, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de sangre así que pronto tendría que salir a cazar. Miró por el retrovisor a Emil recostado sobre la puerta y en sus piernas la cabeza de Sadiq.

-¿Celoso?- Preguntó de repente Xiang.

-Creí que dormías- Susurró.

-No tiene mucho que desperté, siempre hay que estar alerta- Dijo observando el camino.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Heracles.

-¿Entonces qué?- Respondió Xiang.

-¿Qué te mostró la pintura?

-¿Cómo sabes que me mostro algo?

-Porque se bloquearon tus pensamientos.

-No tiene importancia- Dijo cerrando sus ojos. _"Solo despiértame cuando lleguemos"_

No podía decirle que al ver la pintura observó unos ojos color amatista brillando con intensidad.

" _¿Por qué finges dormir Emil?"_

" _Sal de mi cabeza"_

* * *

El edificio de la agencia de Detectives se encontraba inmerso en la oscuridad en la noche que poco a poco se iba despejando, los tres huéspedes de Emil yacían dormidos profundamente en sus respectivas habitaciones. Emil estaba sentado sobre su cama, con las ventanas abiertas dejando que el aire frio acariciara su piel mientras contemplaba una de las pinturas que había hecho cuando era más joven. En ella se plasmaba un campo de nieve con un pequeño zorro ártico justo en medio y sobre una piedra sin forma definida, era una pintura bastante simple pero realizada con mucha habilidad para un niño de 12 años.

-¿Por qué nunca le habré puesto nombre?- Susurro para sí mismo, a veces le gustaba tocar la textura de la pintura hasta que le dada sueño y regresaba a su cama. Cuando estuvo en el extranjero evito llevárselo por miedo a que le ocurriera algo así que prefirió dejarlo en casa.

Justo por debajo se encontraba un pequeño librero, donde estaban sus apuntes de todo lo que su tío le enseñó a lo largo de los años. Pero en la esquinas de cada nivel se encontraba un libro con forro rojo, esos eran sus diarios… o los que pudo rescatar después del pequeño incendio donde curiosamente lo único que se quemó fueron sus diarios y algunas pinturas (para ser exactos, retratos). Uno de ellos se cayó al suelo provocando que Emil diera un respingo.

-Ya entendí, iré a dormir- Dijo cubriéndose con sus mantas- ¿Podrías cerrar la ventana? No quiero levantarme.

Las ventanas se cerraron suavemente, Emil sonrió y cerró sus ojos ya sin los lentes de contacto.- Gracias, _Suomi_.

- _De nada, Emil_ \- Susurró suavemente una voz masculina- _Mañana tienes mucho trabajo._

* * *

 **En las memorias**

 _-Tío, no entiendo porque tienes que encerrarme cada vez que llega alguien._

 _-Ya te dije que es por tu seguridad pero si te quieres morir adelante haz lo que quieras_

 _Emil suspiro mientras observaba como con una jeringa su tío le sacaba sangre… de nuevo. Esto era cotidiano, cada tanto su tío extraía cerca de 10 mL y se iba a su laboratorio durante horas, ese tiempo lo aprovechaba para leer, pintar o comer. En los días más ocupados él se encargaba de ser su asistente, no es que le agradara mucho realmente pero tampoco podía quejarse._

 _-¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones aquí?- Dijo Emil cuando terminó la extracción._

 _-Esto era antes una pensión de huéspedes, era de unas brujas así que cuando las asesiné nadie replicó nada._

 _Emil asintió.-Siempre cambias la respuesta._

– _Te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo su tío de repente, sacando una caja de su espalda._

 _-¿Son cuchillos?- Dijo Emil emocionado._

 _-¿Quieres más? Creí que ya tenías suficientes, por cierto vi tus tiros y vas mejorando en tu puntería.- Dijo entregándole la caja._

 _-¿Lentes de contacto?- Dijo Emil al abrirlo, con decepción en su voz._

 _-No seas mal agradecido- Dijo golpeando "suavemente" su brazo._

 _-Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa- ¿Por fin podré salir a la calle?_

 _-Contrate Internet a cambio de que dejarás de insistir con salir a la calle ¿no?- Le recordó su tío sentándose en la cama. –Tendremos un inquilino nuevo y será mejor que los coloques._

 _-¿Eso no es peligroso?- Dijo Emil._

 _-Nah, él no te hará nada, además ya casi tengo listo el spray que disfrazará tu olor._

 _-Que emoción, no puedo esperar para conocer a mi nuevo amigo- Dijo con evidente sarcasmo en la voz._

 _-Sigue así y dejaré de comprar regaliz._


End file.
